The present invention relates to children's training toilets, and, more particularly, an articulable training toilet apparatus for use in cooperation with a supporting toilet seat of a conventional toilet, or alternatively, for use as a stand alone toilet on independent ground and table surfaces.
Toilets used for the training of infants have been available for many, many years. Indeed, the prior art discloses children's training toilets for use in cooperation with a supporting toilet seat, as well as others useable as a stand alone unit--some of which provide collapsibility of at least a portion of the overall apparatus. Examples of such prior art devices are: Rehsteiner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,884; Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,583; and Middleton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,381. While Rehsteiner, '884 and Roberts, '583 both disclose partial collapsibility, and more specifically, Rehsteiner, '884 does facilitate collapsibility of its leg portions after use, they are not intended for alternative use in cooperation with either a conventional toilet, or as a stand alone toilet. Other than Middleton, '381, those two prior art references do not facilitate alternative use with a conventional toilet, or, as a stand alone toilet. Furthermore, although alternative use does appear to be capable--although not realistic, in Middleton, '381, Middleton does not provide any form of collapsibility--let alone retraction and deployability of leg members, in which the leg members facilitate alignment and securement of the apparatus with a supporting toilet seat when used in cooperation with a conventional toilet, and which provide elevated lockable support to the apparatus seat when used as a stand alone toilet.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an articulable training toilet apparatus which is intended for alternative use with either the supporting toilet seat of a conventional toilet, or, as a stand alone toilet.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an articulable training toilet apparatus which includes one or more legs which are collapsible and retractable from a fully deployed, elevating and supporting position, to a fully retracted position which facilitates aligned securement between the supporting seat of a conventional toilet, and the articulable training toilet apparatus.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an articulable training toilet apparatus which is substantially lightweight, and, compact in size when the one or more legs are in a fully retracted position, so as to facilitate a portable configuration conducive to transporting the apparatus in a small carrying bag, such as a diaper bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an articulable training toilet apparatus, which can house and be used in association with, waste collection canisters and/or disposable liners so as to obviate the need for additional cleanup after use.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an articulable training toilet apparatus which includes lockable legs when the apparatus is used as a stand alone toilet so as to preclude inadvertent collapsing of the legs when a child exerts his or her weight on the apparatus.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.